The Play's The Thing
by IncredibleT
Summary: When Arnold is cast as Fieyro and Helga is cast as Elphaba in their class' production of "Wicked", will their feelings for one another come out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey, Arnold!". "Hey, Arnold!" was created by Craig Bartlett and copyrighted by Viacom.

Songs from the musical "Wicked" was written by Stephen Schwartz

Characters from "Wicked" created by Gregory Maguire

"The Play's The Thing"

CHAPTER 1

It's the start of the school day. The students of Mr. Simmon's fourth grade class are busy talking amongst themselves when the bell rings and Mr. Simmons enters the classroom. They all stop talking and face the front of the classroom at the blackboard.

"Okay students, before I do the roll call, I have some news. Our class will be doing a production of 'Wicked' for our school play this year. Auditions will be this Friday after school in the auditorium. Please audition for more than one role. You might not get the one you want, but you might get another one that would be just as good. I will now hand out copies of the play." Mr. Simmons says.

Mr. Simmons hands each student a copy of the play. The students thumb through it. Arnold gives a slight interest, even though he never cared too much for _The Wizard of Oz._ He puts it in his backpack to read later.

Helga looks through it, and she feels she'll never get cast in one of the lead roles in it. She resigns to the fact she'll be an extra, nothing too important that would get her parents to show up and see her in it. She too, stuffs it in her backpack to read later.

The other students finish thumbing through their copies, and put them in their backpacks as well. Mr. Simmons takes roll call and begins teaching the day's lessons.

During recess, Arnold sits on a bench and is reading through the script. Gerald sits next to him.

Helga sees them, and hides behind a trash can to hear what they're talking about.

"So, which parts are you going to read for?" Gerald asks.

"I don't know. Probably Boq and the Wizard."

"You're not going to try for the part of Fieyro?"

"No, why should I?"

"I overheard the girls and Lila said something about trying out for the part of Elphaba."

"So?"

"I see you haven't read through it all. In it Fieyro and Elphaba have a duet number which ends in them kissing."

"REALLY? I guess I'll try out for it, too."

The bell rings and Arnold and Gerald head back to class.

Helga smiles at the knowledge of the kissing scene.

She takes out her locket and looks at her picture of Arnold.

Then she gets an idea. If she can get the role of Elphaba, then Arnold would have to kiss her. That is, if he gets the part of Fieyro. But with Lila trying out for the part of Elphaba, she'll know Arnold would give 110% to get the role. And if he can give 110%, then so can she.

She decides to ask Phoebe for help after school with reading some of the lines and how to emotionally say them the right way.

Helga then hears the all-too familiar sound of heavy breathing behind her. She backhand punches Brainy, and makes her way back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The bell rings at the end of the school day and all the kids rush outside to head home. Helga runs as fast as she can to catch up with Phoebe.

"Phoebe! Wait a minute!" Helga yells out.

Phoebe stops and turns towards Helga.

"Hi, Helga! What can I do for you?" Phoebe asks.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me practice some lines from the play we're doing."

Phoebe smiles at this request. Helga rarely shows any interest in school activities. She wonders what made her feel differently this time.

"Sure! Would you like to come over to my place about 5:30?"

"That sounds great! See you then!" Helga says as she waves goodbye.

Helga arrives home and begins reading some of the play before heading over to Phoebe's.

Then, she is stunned.

The character of Elphaba is someone who is a lot like her. She begins to relate all the similarities between them: a cold-hearted father, a sister who is loved more than her, and being shunned by classmates.

Then it hits her. All she has to do is be herself. She'll test it out when she rehearses with Phoebe.

About 5:15, she heads for the door to go out to Phoebe's.

She turns to the living room and sees her dad watching ESPN and her mother enjoying one of her smoothies.

"Bye! I heading over to Phoebe's to practice rehearsing roles for our school play!" Helga yells out.

"Okay, Olga. Have fun." Bob says indifferently while watching a baseball game.

Miriam says something slurred and incoherent.

Helga rolls her eyes, leaves, and shuts the door.

She arrives at Phoebe's, and they go to Phoebe's room to practice.

"So, what role do you want to try first, Helga?" Phoebe asks.

"Elphaba."

Phoebe is shocked and impressed. She doesn't know what's going on, but she's happy to see Helga coming out of her shell like this.

"Wow! I'm impressed! Which scene do you want to do first?"

"Let's start with the one when she first arrives at Shiz."

They practice the lines. When it got to the part where Elphaba tells off the students for avoiding her because of her green skin, Helga says the lines with such emotion that Phoebe thinks she's got the part in the bag.

"Wow! That's great, Helga! If you deliver the lines like that at the audition, I'm sure you'll get the part!"

"You really think so?"

Phoebe nods.

"Thanks, Phoebe! Which part do you want to try?"

"Let's start with Glinda."

They read back and forth with each other for the next two hours. Phoebe decides to read for Glinda, Nessarose, and Madame Morrible.

At Phoebe's request, Helga decides to read for Glinda and Nessarose as well.

Afterwards, Helga goes home and sees both her parents passed out on the couch. She shakes her head in disbelief. She locks the door and heads up to her room.

The next two days, Helga and Phoebe continue to practice lines with one another.

Then, Friday comes. After school, the students of Mr. Simmon's fourth grade class gather in the auditorium.

"Welcome, children. Please take a seat. We'll begin the auditions soon. When I read out your name, please step forward and tell which roles you're trying out for. Then, you'll be asked to deliver some lines and sing part of a song from the play." Mr. Simmons says.

Mr. Simmons takes a seat.

"Okay. Let us begin. Let's start with Helga Pataki."

Helga is surprised. She didn't think she'll get called first. Nervously, she steps forward.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Okay, Helga. Which parts will you be auditioning for?" Mr. Simmons asks.

"Um, Elphaba, Glinda, and Nessarose."

Rhonda snickers at this. She doesn't believe that Helga has a chance on any of these, especially the part of Elphaba. Rhonda feels confident that she'll get it.

"Which one do you want to try first?" Mr. Simmons asks.

"I guess Nessarose."

She reads a few lines of the play, and sings Nessarose's portion of "Dancing Through Life":

 _FINALLY, FOR THIS ONE NIGHT_

 _I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A FUN NIGHT_

 _WITH THIS MUNCHKIN BOY_

 _GALINDA FOUND FOR ME…_

Helga finishes the song, and Mr. Simmons asks her which one she wants to do next.

"Glinda."

She reads a few lines more, and sings "Popular":

 _WHENEVER I SEE SOMEONE_

 _LESS FORTUNATE THAN I_

 _AND LET'S FACE IT – WHO ISN'T_

 _LESS FORTUNATE THAN I…_

Helga finishes the song, and Mr. Simmons asks her to read some of Elphaba's lines.

She does, and sings "The Wizard and I". She sings the song with great emotion, especially at this part:

 _NO FATHER IS NOT PROUD OF YOU_

 _NO SISTER ACTS ASHAMED_

 _AND ALL OF OZ HAS TO LOVE YOU_

 _WHEN BY THE WIZARD YOU'RE ACCLAIMED…_

Helga finishes the song.

"Thank you, Helga. You may leave the stage." Mr. Simmons says.

Some of the students were impressed by Helga's performance, even Arnold. Rhonda remains unimpressed by it, still confident that she'll get the role. Her name is called next, and auditions only for the role of Elphaba.

Afterwards, all the other students audition for the roles. The following Monday, Mr. Simmons announces the cast list.

"Okay, students. Here is the list of who will be playing what in the play. Playing the part of the Witch's Father is Thaddeus Gammelthorpe."

Curly smiles.

"Playing the part of Chistery is Harold Berman."

Harold does a facepalm. He only auditioned for that role as a joke. But unfortunately for him, he was the only one who tried out for it.

Then Mr. Simmons reads some more names.

Brainy got the part of the Ozian Offical.

Stinky got the role of Doctor Dillamond.

Two of the new students got the roles of the Witch's Mother and the Midwife.

Then, Mr. Simmons began to read out the names of the lead roles.

"Playing the part of Boq is Eugene Horowitz."

"Playing the part of Madame Morrible is Nadine…"

Rhonda still fills confident the role is hers. She decides to feign surprise when her name is read out.

"Playing the part of Nessarose is Lila Sawyer."

Arnold gives a slight frown. He was hoping she'll get the part of Elphaba.

"Playing the Wizard is Gerald Johanssen."

Arnold gives Gerald a thumbs up.

"Playing the part of Fieyro is Arnold Shortman."

Arnold is pleasantly surprised, though he is still disappointed Lila didn't get the part of Elphaba.

"Playing the part of Glinda is Phoebe Heyerdahl."

"And playing the part of Elphaba is…"

Rhonda begins to smile.

"…Helga Pataki."

Helga and Phoebe hug each other.

"WHAT?!" Rhonda says, shocked.

Arnold does a facepalm. He can't believe his luck. He was hoping he'll be able to kiss Lila, now he has to kiss the one girl he can't stand. The one with the shrill voice always calling him "Football Head".

"The rest of you will be playing extras. It's okay to be disappointed, but please don't let it spoil your and everyone else's fun in doing this. Thank you."

As most of the students begin talking and congratulating each other, Gerald sits next to Arnold.

"Sorry, man." Gerald says.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Arnold says as he buries his head in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

During recess, Rhonda was expressing her outrage about Helga getting the role of Elphaba instead of her.

"I don't get it! How could Mr. Simmons give Helga the role of Elphaba instead of me? I have more talent than her. I've always gotten the lead role in every play since preschool!"

"Well, maybe you should have auditioned for some of the other roles instead of hedging your bets on just one." Lila says.

Rhonda gives an exasperated sigh.

"Well, if you want a role so badly, you can have mine." Harold said.

Rhonda clouts him upside the head.

They see Arnold, and call him over.

"Congratulations, Arnold, on getting the part of Fieyro." Lila says.

"Thanks." Arnold says half-heartedly.

"What's the matter? I'd thought you'd be happy about this." Harold asks.

"I am, but it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Don't you get it, Harold? He has to kiss Helga." Rhonda says.

"EEEWWW! REALLY?" Harold asks, disgusted at the idea.

Arnold nods.

"Why is that so bad? Rhonda, if you got the role of Elphaba, you would have to kiss Arnold." Lila says.

Rhonda is dumbstruck at the idea.

"Um, yeah, well…" Rhonda says.

Helga walks up towards them.

"Hey, Football Head. Congrats on getting the part of Fieyro."

"Thanks, Helga. Excuse me."

Arnold meekly leaves and heads back to the classroom.

"Yeesh. What's with him?" Helga asks.

The other kids shrug.

Helga shakes her head in disbelief and sits next to Phoebe.

"I don't believe it, Phoebe. I congratulate Arnold and he walks off like that?"

"Well, maybe if you didn't call him 'Football Head' he would have been more receptive of your compliment."

Helga contemplates it for a moment.

"Gosh. Maybe you're right. Maybe I should go apologize." Helga says. She gets up and heads back to the classroom to apologize to Arnold.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Arnold sits at his desk and sighs. He made a commitment when he auditioned for the play, he told himself. He can't back out of it now. He wished that Lila got the role of Elphaba instead of Helga. Lila is nice while Helga is, well, Helga.

He didn't think badly of Helga when he first met her in preschool. In fact, he thought she was the prettiest girl he ever met. He still remembers his first words to her: _I like your bow, because it's pink, like your pants._

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket with her picture in it. He looks at it sadly. How he wished she was nicer. He really likes her, in fact, as much as he wants to deny it, he actually loves her.

But she doesn't like him, or love him for that matter. He wants to make himself accept that reality. So, he's trying to move on by pursuing Lila. But deep down, he knows that's not going to work out either. He sighs once more and puts the locket back in his pocket. He buries his head in his arms and feels like crying.

"Um, Arnold?"

Arnold looks up and sees Helga.

"What is it, Helga?"

"Um, I want to apologize for calling you Football Head."

This surprises Arnold. He wasn't expecting this.

"Oh, don't worry about it."

"Listen, would you like to get together with me and Phoebe after school to practice our lines?"

Arnold is surprised by this. He gives a smile.

"Sure. I'd love too."

"Great! Come over to my place about 6:00."

"Okay."

They wave bye as Helga goes back outside to finish recess.

Helga sits next to Phoebe.

"So, how did it go?" Phoebe asks.

"It went great! I apologized and he accepted it, and he's going to come over to my place tonight to rehearse lines with us."

"That's wonderful!" Phoebe replied.

Back in the classroom, Arnold looks at his locket with Helga's picture in it one more time. He gives a big smile. Maybe she does like him, after all. He puts the locket back in his pocket and looks forward to going over to her place that evening.

That evening, he arrives at Helga's place and knocks on the door. Bob answers it.

"What do you want?" Bob asks.

"Hello, Mr. Pataki. I'm Arnold. Helga asked me to come over to rehearse lines with her and Phoebe for our school play."

"Oh, okay. Come in." Bob says. He then walks to the staircase and yells "HEY, OLGA! ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SCHOOLFRIENDS IS HERE!"

Helga walks to the staircase.

"Okay, Bob. Pipe down." Helga says, annoyed.

"Hi, Helga!" Arnold says.

"Hi, Arnold. Let's go up to my room. Phoebe's waiting."

They go up to her room and rehearse lines for about two hours.

As Arnold and Helga rehearse their lines, they each are secretly happy. They're next to the person who they love. But, they're too scared to say it, because of the fear of rejection.

Phoebe looks at how relaxed they are and smiles. They're in love, she tells herself. She wishes they'd just come out and admit it. But she knows they will when the time is right.

After about two hours, Arnold heads home and wishes he could spend more time rehearsing with her.

Helga goes back to her room feeling the same way about him.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

After school the next day, the kids are fitted for their costumes. Afterwards, they sneak to the auditorium to see people working on the stage to make it look like the Clock of the Time Dragon.

Then, they headed to the gym to rehearse. The children practiced the dance routine for "What Is This Feeling?".

After practicing the dance routine for about an hour, they practiced singing the song. Helga and Phoebe giggled some at first. They found it funny that they're playing two people who can't stand each other at first, since they've been friends for as long as they can remember.

They managed to get their giggling under control, and began singing part of the song:

 _EVERY LITTLE TRAIT, HOWEVER SMALL  
MAKES MY VERY FLESH BEGIN TO CRAWL  
WITH SIMPLE UTTER LOATHING  
THERE'S A STRANGE EXHILERATION  
IN SUCH TOTAL DETESTATION  
IT'S SO PURE! SO STRONG!  
THOUGH I DO ADMIT IT CAME ON FAST  
STILL I DO BELIEVE THAT IT CAN LAST  
AND I WILL BE LOATHING  
LOATHING YOU  
MY WHOLE LIFE LONG!_

"Very good, Helga and Phoebe. You made me believe you two didn't like each other." Mr. Simmons said.

"Okay, Arnold. Let's practice one of your songs." Mr. Simmons then said.

Arnold was about to start singing "Dancing Through Life" when Mr. Simmons stops him.

"Sorry, Arnold. I just had an idea. Helga, stand next to Arnold. I want to you two to sing 'As Long As You're Mine'."

Arnold and Helga give each other a nervous look. They face each other, and Helga awkwardly starts to sing:

 _KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
HOLD ME TOO TIGHT  
I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT…_

When it got to Arnold's part, he sang just as awkwardly:

 _MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
MAYBE I'M WISE  
BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES…_

Mr. Simmons stops them before they can finish.

"Okay, it looks like we need to work on that one. We'll do that tomorrow."

The kids practice some more of the play, reading lines and doing more dance routines. After another two hours, they are dismissed.

As they leave, Arnold walks up to Helga.

"Hey, Helga. Sorry for flubbing up the song."

"Don't worry about it, Arnold. I did just as badly."

"Would you like to get together one day when we don't have rehearsal and practice singing it?"

Helga smiled at this. He's actually asking to come over to her place. She goes for it.

"Sure. I'd love for you to come over." She replied.

"That's great! See you tomorrow!"

They wave goodbye, and as Arnold is out of sight, she takes out her locket and looks at his picture.

"I don't believe it. I think he loves me." Helga says.

When Arnold sees he's out of Helga's sight, he takes out his locket and looks at her picture.

"I don't believe it. I think she loves me." Arnold says.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

After school the next day, there was more rehearsals. The kids practiced more lines and dance routines, and sang some of the songs.

"Okay, Arnold. Let's practice 'Dancing Through Life'." Mr. Simmons says.

Arnold starts to sing part of the song:

 _DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
SKIMMING THE SURFACE  
GLIDING WHERE TURF IS SMOOTH  
LIFE'S MORE PAINLESS  
FOR THE BRAINLESS  
WHY THINK SO HARD?  
WHEN IT'S SO SOOTHING  
DANCING THROUGH LIFE  
NO NEED TO TOUGH IT  
WHEN YOU CAN SLUFF IT OFF AS I DO  
NOTHING MATTERS  
BUT KNOWING NOTHING MATTERS  
IT'S JUST LIFE  
SO KEEP DANCING THROUGH…_

Arnold finishes the song.

"Very good, Arnold. You captured Fieyro's cocky attitude very well. Helga, please stand next to Arnold. I want you two to do 'As Long As You're Mine' again."

They try to sing the duet, but it's still not coming out right.

"Okay. I think you two need to practice some more on that. That'll be all for today, children. There won't be any rehearsals tomorrow, but I still want you to practice and memorize your lines." Mr. Simmons says before dismissing them.

Arnold goes up to Helga.

"Um, Helga? Do you still want to get together and practice?"

"Sure. How about coming over to my place tomorrow evening about 6:00?"

"Sounds great! See you then!" Arnold says as he waves goodbye and walks home.

The next day, Arnold goes over to Helga's.

They practice singing, but it still doesn't sound right.

They then look at YouTube videos of various performances of it to see what they can do better at.

"They sound so emotionally invested in each other. I wish we could do the same." Helga says.

Arnold gets an idea.

"I think we just need to imagine ourselves in a different place when we sing." He says.

"Like where?"

"Like the roof of the FTI building where we first kissed. If we can build up our emotions on how we felt that day, I'm sure the song will come out just perfect."

Helga is surprised by this. She basically kissed Arnold without his consent that day. Hearing him saying this in that way, did he actually like being kissed?

"Okay, if you want to." Helga replied.

They both focused on that day, remembering that one beautiful moment in their lives.

They started to sing. They were surprised how well it turned out. They decided to do it this way at the next rehearsal.

The day arrives, and Mr. Simmons asks Arnold and Helga to sing the song again. They face each other and focus on that day on the roof. They start to sing, and it comes out very heartfelt, especially when they reached the ending:

 _JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE  
COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE  
BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
UNTIL IT IS THROUGH  
AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…._

After they finish, everyone applauds.

"Very good, Arnold and Helga! That's the way I want to hear it!" Mr. Simmons says happily.

Arnold and Helga take their seats as other kids go up to practice.

"We forgot to kiss at the end of the song." Arnold says.

"We'll do it next time, loverboy." Helga says with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After rehearsal, Arnold and Gerald go to the park to play some basketball. Afterwards, they went to the 7-11 and got a slurppie. While walking home, they started talking about the play.

"You did great at rehearsal today, Gerald."

"So did you. When you did that number with Helga, you actually made me believe that not only did you like her, but you're actually in love with her as well."

"That's because I am."

Gerald is shocked.

"Wait a minute. Did I just hear you correctly? Are you saying you're in love with Helga?"

Arnold nodded.

Gerald couldn't believe what he was hearing. He felt it was like one of those crappy Hollywood marriages that happens when two stars fall in love on the set of a movie they're in together. Those usually end in disaster. He hopes it's not the case here.

"Since when have you felt this way about her?"

"Ever since preschool. I still remember that day. It was raining, and she didn't have an umbrella. I shared mine with her, and when I first saw her face, I felt she was the most beautiful girl I ever seen. Then I told her I liked her bow because it was the same color as her pants. Ever since then, I've been carrying this."

Arnold pulls out his locket with Helga's picture and shows it to Gerald.

Gerald still couldn't believe what was happening.

"I don't get it. If you 're in love with Helga, then why go after Lila?" Gerald asks.

"Because I still don't know what Helga's feelings toward me are. You know how she can be sometimes. One minute she's nice, the other not so much. I'm afraid to tell her how I feel, because I don't know how she'll react. With Lila, I don't know why I pursued her as much as I did. She's cute and nice and all, but she's not the right one for me."

"But," Arnold says, "when me and Helga got together yesterday to practice the song, I felt a change in her. It felt like we had a spiritual connection between us. I made the suggestion that we imagine ourselves back on the roof of the FTI building when we saved the neighborhood while singing."

"Why is that?"

"Because that's when we first kissed."

Gerald can't believe Arnold is bearing his soul like this. This is the first time he's hearing about this.

"Well, you should go ahead and tell her how you feel. If you don't, it'll eat you up inside. If she feels the same way you, that's great, and if she doesn't, there will be someone out there for you."

"I suppose you're right. I have to tell her, but I don't know when to do it."

"Relax. Don't rush to do it. When you're ready, that's the time to do it."

They reach the boarding house and Arnold walks to the door.

"Okay. When I'm ready, that's when I'll do it." Arnold says as he waves goodbye to Gerald and goes inside.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

As the rehearsals continued, Rhonda got over her bitterness of not getting the lead. She became happy when she was given the lines of one of Glinda's snobbish friends who suggested giving Elphaba the hat she wears later.

As Arnold watched Helga, Phoebe, and the other students practice "One Short Day", he was trying to build up the courage to tell Helga how he felt about her.

As they finished and left the stage, he walked up towards Helga.

"Um, Helga?"

"What is it, Arnold?"

Arnold started to blush as he started to speak.

"Um, I just wanted to say that I, um, thought that, um, you did great out there."

Helga smiles.

"Thanks, Arnold."

Phoebe walks over.

"Hi, Arnold! Are you ready to go shopping, Helga?"

"Yeah, let's go." She turns toward Arnold. "See you later!" she says as she waves goodbye.

Arnold waves goodbye, and as she is out of his sight, he starts to curse over not being able to tell her how he feels.

As Helga and Phoebe walk towards the store, Helga starts to speak.

"Um, Phoebe."

"What is it, Helga?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To tell Arnold how I feel about him."

Phoebe lets out a happy squeal.

"FINALLY! I was wondering when you were going to finally do it. What made you decide to?"

"After we got together to practice 'As Long As You're Mine'. He made the suggestion that we imagine ourselves back on the roof of the FTI building when we kissed when we sang. That's how we managed to sing with such emotion."

Phoebe couldn't believe it. Helga confided in her about them kissing that day. With Arnold suggesting that, it not only meant he enjoyed it, but he's in love with Helga as well.

"OMIGOD! Helga, if he said that, that means he loves you!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"YES! Come on, let's head back! Maybe we can catch Arnold!"

They rush back, only to find he's already gone. They head to the playground and see he's not there, either.

Helga's cell phone rings. She answers it.

"Hello? Hanging out with Phoebe. Why? Yeesh. Fine. Bye."

Helga hangs up in disgust.

"That was Bob. Sorry, Phoebe, but I got to go home."

"What happened?"

"Olga came over for supper. So I have to be at home to hear how wonderful and perfect she is."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow for dress rehearsal."

They wave goodbye and they part their separate ways.

Helga arrives home, shudders, and puts on a fake smile as she heads inside.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Helga sees her parents and Olga setting the table in the dining room. Olga sees Helga and goes and gives her a hug.

"Hi, Helga. Long time, no see."

"Hi, Sis."

They go to the dining room and sit. While eating, Olga strikes up a conservation.

"Congratulations, Helga, on getting the part of Elphaba in your school play."

"Thanks." Helga says half-heartedly.

"Do you know how jealous of you I am right now? I can't remember how many times I auditioned for it on Broadway, and never got a call back."

"REALLY?" Helga says, very surprised.

"What's that, Olga? Did you say you got a role on Broadway?" Bob asks happily.

"No, dad. Helga got the lead role in her school play. It's a production of a Broadway musical."

"Oh." Bob says indifferently as he goes back to eating.

Helga gives a dejected look on her face.

"So, what's this play about anyway?" Bob asks.

"It's called 'Wicked'. It's a musical that tells the story of Glinda and the Wicked Witch of the West, dad." Olga says.

Bob looks at Helga and smiles. "You're playing Glinda? That's my girl!"

Helga is irritated.

"No, Bob! I'm playing the other one!" Helga snaps.

Bob is horrified.

"THE WITCH?! That's just great. This is going to make the Pataki name a laughing stock in this town."

"Dad, you're being melodramatic." Olga says.

"What do you mean by that?"

"In this musical, the witch, who goes by the name of Elphaba, is the main heroine of the play."

"WHAT?! THAT'S THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

"Anyway, we're having a dress rehearsal tomorrow after school, and all the parents can come if they want." Helga says.

Miriam, who has been quiet all this time sipping away at another one of her smoothies, speaks up.

"Don't worry dear, we'll be there." She says as her speech begins to slur.

"You can come too if you want to, Olga." Helga says.

"I'd wouldn't miss it for the world, Helga." Olga says as she hugs Helga again.

After a couple of hours, Olga leaves for her apartment.

Helga then heads up to bed, happy for this day to be over with, and hoping that they show up for her rehearsal the next day.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

After school the next day, the kids are getting ready for dress rehearsal. A couple of the teachers are helping them with the costumes. As Helga is having the green makeup applied, Phoebe is finishing up getting ready as Glinda. After putting on her blonde wig and tiara, she goes over and talks to Helga.

"Hi, Helga!"

Helga looks over at Phoebe.

"Wow! You look good, Phoebe."

"Thanks."

The teacher helps Helga put on her wig and purple knit cap.

"What'd ya think?" Helga says as she stands up and twirls around.

"You look good, too."

They walk to the curtain and peek through. Helga sees her mom and Olga, but not her dad.

"I see Miriam and Olga, but not Bob." Helga says.

"I'm sure he's there. He probably went to the restroom or something."

"Maybe. Wait a minute."

Helga, to her surprise, sees her dad walk in and take a seat next to Olga.

"Wow. He is here."

"See? I told you."

Arnold sees Helga and is wanting to tell her how he feels. He is unsure if he should do it now or after the performance. He decides to do it now. As he approaches her, Mr. Simmons comes in and tells the students to gather round.

"Okay, students. This is just a dress rehearsal, so be relaxed. Everything will be fine. I'm very proud of how hard you worked on this, so go out there and break a leg."

As the students take their places, Arnold decides to wait until after the play to tell her.

Bob sits in the audience not wanting to be there. He feels this is a waste of time, and he should be at his store when his IPhone shipments come in.

The lights dim and music begins to play. The children playing the flying monkeys enter the stage to raise the curtain.

The children playing the citizens of Oz begin to sing:

 _GOOD NEWS!  
SHE'S DEAD!  
THE WITCH OF THE WEST IS DEAD!  
THE WICKEDEST WITCH THERE EVER WAS  
THE ENEMY OF ALL OF US HERE IN OZ  
IS DEAD!  
GOOD NEWS!  
GOOD NEWS!_

Bob thinks this is terrible. He sits in his seat, bored.

Then, Helga's first scene happens.

" _What?! What are you all looking at? Oh. Do I have something in my teeth? Fine! We might as well get this over with! No, I am not seasick! Yes, I've always been green! No, I didn't eat grass as a child!"_

Still, Bob remains unmoved.

Throughout the play, Bob doesn't want to be there.

Then, Helga's big scene at the end of Act I happens as she sings "Defying Gravity":

 _IT'S TIME TO TRY  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
I THINK I'LL TRY  
DEFYING GRAVITY  
AND YOU CAN'T PULL ME DOWN…_

Bob begins to feel something inside. He dismisses it as indigestion. He won't admit he felt moved at the scene.

The play goes on.

Then Helga and Phoebe's duet number begins as they sing "For Good". They sing the song in such a way that everyone can feel the bittersweetness of it:

 _WHO CAN SAY IF I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER?  
I DO BELIEVE I'VE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE BETTER_

 _AND BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…_

 _BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…_

 _BECAUSE I KNEW YOU…  
I HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR GOOD_

Bob felt a tear go down his cheek. He quickly wipes it before anyone can see it.

Then, when he sees the melting scene, he breaks down entirely.

Bob can't believe it. His little girl, pouring out such emotion and talent, and he was going to miss it over IPhones. He makes a promise to himself to be a better father to her.

After the play, there is a after party in the school's cafeteria.

As the parents and teachers talk inside, the kids gather outside.

Arnold decides now is the time.

He walks up to her.

"Um, Helga, there is something I've been wanting to say to you."

"What is it, Arnold?"

"I love you."

Helga is stunned.

She can't believe what she just heard. She's been wanting to hear those three little words from him a long time.

Neither can the other kids, whose jaws dropped when he said it, except for Phoebe and Gerald, who smile.

"You love me?" She asks.

"Yes."

"How..how long have you felt this way about me?"

"Ever since preschool. I always thought you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and I know this might seem crazy, but…" he pulls out his locket and shows it to her. "…I've been carrying your picture with me ever since."

Helga and everyone else gasps, except for Phoebe and Gerald, who are still smiling.

A tear falls down Helga's cheek. She smiles.

"That's not crazy at all. Because..." she pulls out her locket and shows it to him. "…I feel the same way about you."

They kiss. Everyone cheers.

Phoebe walks over and looks at their heart-shaped lockets. There looked like there was something off about them.

"Where did you get your lockets?" She asks.

"It was a broken one I found on the playground one day." They both said in unison.

They look at each other in shock.

Phoebe smiled as she put the lockets back together.

"Two hearts, now one. That's so beautiful."

She places it in their hands.

"Yes, it is beautiful, isn't it?" Arnold says.

"Yes it is." Helga says as they kiss one more time.

THE END


End file.
